Duchess of many Hearts
by TheLittleThief
Summary: Mid way through the mini-series, Alice starts doubting about her father... I really wanted this to happen. This is an AU take of the show.


**The Queen and her army had gone on a hunt after hearing the Hatter had made a move to find the Caterpillar, Mad march would have happily enough gone alone but everyone within the court wanted him dead just as much as he did. They had gone on a week hunt leaving Duchess alone within her cambers to wait the while away. **

**Alice sat in the confined perimeter of the cage sat in front of ****the Queen of Heart's throne, thinking quietly to herself. **

_**Anything that has ever happened over here is so not **__**fair; I mean do I even deserve this? Well there was the ring but, she's evil, she'd kill everyone if she got it. Well I think so.**_

**She was suddenly stolen from her train of thought**** when a muted knock came from outside the sphere.**

_**What's the use turning round, it**__**'s probably just the queen bitch herself… **_**Alice internally sighed**

**Another knock came through, flowing some what melodically through her ears. Again the repetitive sound echoed through the empty space**

"**Alice, can you here me?" A muffled voice asked**

**Alice didn't actually recognise the voice attached to the end of the soft English tone. The brunette turned cautiously around to the origin and was faced with the creator of her shattered dreams, Duchess.**

"**Alice, we need to talk… I know you need to talk to someone and I know that's not necessarily going to me but, I'm a good listener. It's my talent" Duchess purred**

**She carefully opened the latch on the prison sphere looking sharply around to see if anyone was there before rolling out a hand to help the girl out. The younger girl looked cautiously to the cat-like woman before grasping her hand and pulling herself out of the suffocating silent cell.**

**Duchess flicked round and walked to the guards at the door, "Make sure no one enters or I'll be sure to send for the execution papers" she commanded to them dragging a finger across her neck**

"**Yes ma'am" number eight said in monotone **

**The tall girl swiftly returned to Alice as she still sat in shock**

"**So that's why you're compared to a cat" she stated cockily**

"**That's not all the reason" She laughed **

**Alice stared up at her with the wide, emotional eyes the blond had come to enjoy watching from afar.**

"**Now… I understand you've got something on your mind" she said stroking a gentle hand on the underside of her chin like she did a couple of days previous when first meeting her.**

**Alice remained quite silent, unsure of what to make of this change of heart**

"**I'm sure this has all got to do with your father Alice… Hasn't it?" Duchess questioned **

"**How do you know?"**

"**Oh, I know so many things in wonderland"**

**Alice looked away as Duchess guided a hand to sweep through her hair. Surprisingly for the girl this seemed almost calming**

"**Now tell me, what's you're your problem… Alice look at me" She almost chided **

**Alice's eyes snapped back, "My father"**

"**Oh, Alice…"**

"**I just don't get it he doesn't even remember me. I've been waiting so long to find him and he doesn't even know me." The younger girl whined slightly**

**The guards stared over curiously, occasionally glancing towards each other with a confused look painted over their faces**

"**You know it just hurt so much to see that look in his eyes. He, he was judging me Duchess"**

**The blonde sat herself in front of Alice  
**

**"I know what's its like to feel rejected too"  
**

**"I'm sorry"  
**

"**Hush Alice its not you fault, it was Jack's, and he lead us both on... Now..."  
**

**A small tear trailed slowly down the brunette's cheek before she choked back a sob  
**

**"I've been looking for him for so long, and now I've found him... - don't even think he wants me" she cried**

**Duchess had never really been able to deal with these categories of emotions; she hadn't actually felt them before in her sheltered precious life. She leaped forward to the younger woman wrapping her soft slick arms around the slim frame of her ribs comforting the girl.**

"**I just don't get it" she sobbed into Duchess's arms**

"**I know Shhh…" She soothed, "I'll try to get some sense into him, I'll make it all better"**

**Something about this really scared the blonde. Had it not been for Alice would she not have as much as shown her compassion to others in the Queen of Heart's court like she was doing now? **

**Alice looked up at Duchess with wet eyes questioning her motives silently**

"**I'm here for you, no one else" she cleared rubbing a comforting hand against her back.**

"**T,th,thank you " Alice whimpered**

**The older girl wrapped her arms tighter round the younger one**

"**You've always been stronger than me" she purred softly**

**The brunette's eye slid slowly shut before darting open again**

"**You can trust me, sleep my child…" **

"**But you'll get caught" she innocently said**

"**They're away on a hunt, I was left to look after the casino… no ones going to get caught Alice"**

**Alice's eyes slid shut again as her body relaxed into Duchess's. Something had finally gone right with her wonderland life, she began to trust someone**

"**I'll never let you hurt again" she purred onto the top of her friends head, "I'll make sure of it"**

**She carried Alice up into her chambers after a quiet argument with the guards which ended with a bribe of tea. She settled the younger down upon the heart shaped bed, pressed a kiss upon her forehead and silently whispered, "I'll make sure you'll be okay" before lying beside her and feeling the young woman shift nearer to her side clutching onto handfulls of her top.**

Thanks for reading guys, I know that this is probably more of an AU world but I really wanted this to happen during the film so badly and it wouldn't stop pestering me so here it is. My first Duchess and Alice fanfiction devoted to AngelBaby214, I know you wanted to try and write a story between these to characters. You kinda inspired me to do this

Carly xxx


End file.
